From the Ashes
by Athena13
Summary: At the World's End Story. Written 2001. An Athena/Starbuck, Cassie/OMC story.
1. Prologue

This was written 2000/2001. Not updated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Starbuck."

"W..what? Where am I?" the warrior looked around the empty barracks at the call of his name, wondering if he had finally fallen asleep.

"I tried to talk to my sister, but she's still stubborn and independent. I'm hoping that you'll be a bit more receptive given your, uhm, more experimental nature."

"Zac?" Starbuck blurted and looked for the source of the familiar voice.

"Hello, Starbuck," Zac stood wearing a pure, white gown.

He didn't appear a centon older than the last time Starbuck had seen him; not long before Starbuck, by his reckoning, sent him in my place to die.

"Am I dreaming?" he wondered.

"In a manner of speaking," Zac said, an amused smile gracing his youthful face.

"Don't tell me, in a dimension quite apart from my own. Do you mind telling me why, not that I'm not glad to see you kid." Starbuck's voice trailed off and his eyes widened as bent his head to look at himself. When he saw was still fully clothed in his sleep wear he breathed a ragged sigh of relief.

"There's much to be done before you reach Earth and you just keep going in circles. It's quite frustrating to watch," Zac said, his smile still spread across his face.

"What does this have to do with Athena?" Starbuck's fingers twitched for a fumarello.

"I told Athena she had to make a choice, the time has come for her to make it," Zac said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Starbuck asked.

"You have to tell her. She has to make the right choice," Zac said.

"Will she understand this any better than I don't?" his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I hope so, because if she doesn't then you're all going to lose something precious," Zac said.

"The cryptic gig really suits you kid," Starbuck observed wryly.

"You have a choice to make too, Starbuck," Zac said.

"Choices. I think the Cylons pretty much limited those, kid." Starbuck felt a weight pressing down on his chest.

"Your people have free will and a survivor spirit, you always have choices, some different, some the same," Zac said.

"Yeah, which raider am I going to shoot down," he said around the fumarello he was lighting. It wasn't like there were other sleeping warriors around to complain about the smoke.

"What about Cassiopeia? Was she not your choice? Or your choice to blame yourself for my leaving your reality plane?" Zac asked.

"That's no choice, that's truth," Starbuck said through tight lips.

"My death wasn't your fault, Starbuck. It was my time," Zac said.

"That's magnanimous of you to say." Starbuck shrugged.

"Now, I ask you to make another choice. Go help Athena, and stop blaming yourself for what happened to her," Zac said.

"Another fact, she was my..."

"Stuff it, Lieutenant. Not even I am as all knowing as you're trying to make yourself out to be. The guilt doesn't suit you as well as it does my brother." Zac grinned.

"I never said I was...yeah, I get it. Guilt's a waste of time," Starbuck puffed. "So how am I supposed to help Athena?"

"Tell her to remember what I showed her," Zac said.

"That's it?" Starbuck snorted.

"Leto's team in the next triad play off round," Zac said with a wink before he disappeared.

"Maybe this Lords of Kobol thing isn't so bad," Starbuck smiled. The kid looked good and he had a few cubits burning a hole in the proverbial pocket. Maybe he did have some choices.

"Hey," he suddenly frowned. "Why do you want me to help her?"

There was no answer.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't been to see Athena since I had been forced from her side in the Life Center a few cycles earlier. The time in between had been spent explaining what I knew to a worried Adama, watching Apollo try to comfort the shocky Sheba, and learning that Doctor Porta had gone missing. By the time that was done I had been relieved to learn that Athena was sedated and I wouldn't have to gaze upon her bruised visage.

The memory of her face still shook me.

As did the sensory memory of her fingers digging into my shoulders and feeling body shaking in my arms.

To me, even as young as she was when I first met her, Athena seemed strong. Nothing phased her. Not until the Destruction. By then I couldn't face her vulnerability. Her need. I didn't want anyone to rely on me because I didn't think I could be relied upon, not emotionally. Cassiopeia's superficial need made me feel like less of a failure. But now, a failure was exactly what I felt like as I walk toward the Life Center.

My neck still throbbed with the imprint of her fingers on my neck.

My souls cries out with the image of her wet, blue eyes as I carry her towards the help. If Bojay wasn't already dead I would kill him myself. I can't sleep for the need of vengeance. Of comfort.

Of guilt. Captain Biehn tried to warn us, but we believed Bojay's manipulations. We believed that Biehn was not to be trusted, that he had betrayed Athena.

I laugh ironically. Who was I to cast stones? I had betrayed Athena even more deeply than Biehn had. Who was I? The wingmate who failed to see that she wasn't being treated right. Her former lover.

As much as I dreaded seeing Athena like this, I felt a load drop from my shoulders as I reached the Life Center. The thoughts were whirling around in my mind and driving me madder than a Gemon Otori. The reality had to be easier than my imagination.

Contrary to the warning of the Med Tech, Athena wasn't sleeping when I entered.

No, as the gushing felicitations on my upcoming sealing that had been heaped on me only moments before rang in my head, Athena's haunted eyes looked upon me in the semi‑dark room.

"Zac has a message for you," I told her, wincing myself when I saw her flinch at the name of her much missed brother. I sat myself down on the edge of her bed, my hand grasped hers. "He said it's time for you to make a choice, or almost time," I told her.

"A choice," Athena finally spoke, her blue eyes thankfully clearing a bit.

"That's what he said, I don't get it either," I told her, my lips brushing her forhead.

"It was just a dream," she told me in a tired voice, her eyes closing.

"He gave me a tip on the play offs." I brushed my lips over her cheek.

"Then it had to be real." Sarcasm laced her tone, bringing a smile to my face. Athena's falsely acidic tone, my pretend hurt response, and our shared wicked smile, comforted me. And her.

"You said Zac showed you things when you saw him," I reminded her.

Athena thought for a centon and I saw the moment something seemed to click in her mind.

"Nothing that makes sense," was all she finally said, her eyes averted. "I hear you've made your choice, congratulations." I could feel the pulse in her wrist speeding.

"What do you mean?" I asked, momentarily thrown.

"Your engagement. I overheard some of the med techs." She looked at me as if unsure if she should be annoyed or amused at my seeming disassembling.

I wasn't sure if I should accept her felicitations or be ashamed for them. My hand tightened on hers.

"Congratulations," she repeated, placing her free hand on my knee. "I mean it Starbuck. I'm not just saying it to be polite."

"I know." I was silent for a centon. Looking down at our entwined hands, her fragile‑seeming one inside my larger, strong one, I suddenly felt guilty. Without even realizing it, my other thumb began to stroke her milky, unmarred, cheek. I had never been able to keep her safe, it suddenly occurred to me. Not from Cylon attacks, psychotic boyfriends, fires, or even myself. I shouldn't feel guilty, I should be relieved, I told myself, that she was free of me. My other hand tightened on hers.

"I just came to see how you were doing, without all the crowds," I told her, suddenly needing to get away. "You should get some sleep."

"Look who's talking," she said and I knew she could see the tired lines on my face, even in the half light.

"If you need me wing mate, send for me," I whispered and pressed my lips on the spot my hand had passed over on her chin. Unable to stop myself, my lips brushed hers.

Pressed.

Tasted.

Lingered.

Pulled away.

The next few days passed in a haze. With a myriad of plans for the Sealing ceremony to make and the patrols I was flying with Apollo, I didn't have time to let myself think any of the thoughts that had haunted me in the cycles after Bojay's death. Nor did I allow myself to be alone with Athena again. When I saw her it was in the company of other warriors and her family. But I didn't need to be alone with her to know that things were not going smoothly. The dark circles under Apollo's eyes spoke volumes. Between his requisite guilt, Athena's pain, and Sheba's bereavement, Apollo was almost the dark shadow he had become after Serina's death.

The only thing I could do to ease his burden was spend time with his sister so he could be with Sheba. To keep her company. To hold her. To comfort her.

Then it was time for the memorial for Bojay.

Bojay was one of our own and before Iblis's influence, as some of us believed it to be, he had been a good warrior. A good friend. Adama had put his foot down and Inter‑Fleet Broadcasting wasn't going to project the event to the entire Fleet. Even if the Council hadn't agreed to Adama's demand, none of us would have let them anywhere near the since. In a silent pact we all agreed to protect not only Bojay's memory, but Athena and Sheba.

The ceremony was as painful as we expected. The doctor had managed to repair most of the bruises on Athena's face, but her dry‑eyed daze was painful in its deep contrast to Sheba's tears. As I stood with Cassi opposite her I wished she would cry, and the Lords of Kobol knew I couldn't deal with weeping women. But there was nothing from her, not even when Captain Biehn put his arm around her shoulders. Cassi, sensing my disquiet, slipped her hand into mine and squeezed reassuringly.

After the ceremony we gathered in the Officer's Club for a subdued remembrance. I stopped by for one drink, then Cassi and I went to a more private gathering in Adama's quarters. By the time we arrived, though it wasn't too much after the ceremony ended, Athena had already came and went. Since Adama was host and Apollo was busy comforting Sheba I offered to go look for her. I had a pretty good idea where to look.

True to form the shuttle dispatcher confirmed that she had gone to the Agro Ship and owing me a favor let me take a puddle jumper over myself. I walked through the growing areas into the thicket where the botanists experimented hybridizing the species they'd picked up on planets in our course with our native plant species, working to make them stronger and more fruitful. It also was where those with the privileges went to try to find some alone time. As I made my way through the veritable jungle I knew exactly why Athena disappeared here because I felt the same connection with the forest that surrounded the ancestral home she had grown up in.

When I reached her I stopped and watched. I tried to read her from her stiff posture. Was she on the verge of a break down or in the grips of anger. I couldn't tell, but I knew just what she needed and for reasons I refused to consider I desperately wanted to give it to her.

I walked up next to her. Neither of said a word. I waited a beat for her to tell me to get lost, but she didn't. A slight shrug was her only acknowledgment of my presence. So I reached out. Her head barely turned when I wrapped my arms around her.

"I should have known something was wrong with him," she said as my lips pressed of their own accord against her thick, long, hair.

"It's not your fault." I was no stranger to undeserved guilt. Perhaps that was what bound me so closely with Apollo and his family? They took on the burdens of the world and I took whatever was left? I thought irreverently.

"None of us saw anything, not even Sheba, his best friend. His wingmate," I said.

Her body trembled at my words. I moved my hand to her face and felt the wetness on her cheeks.

"Go ahead," I whispered gently into her ear.

I don't know how much time passed as we sat there, me grounding her as deep, wracking sobs tore through her body, and mine. I held her, until the silent tears that slid down her face, and mine, ended. By then, she was gathered in my lap. I don't know when I began to kiss the tears off her cheeks or when my lips began to slide over her salty skin to drink from her lips. To taste.

Her neck, shoulders, collar bone, until my hot tongue was suckling her sweet nipples through her thin dress.

My hands were stripping away her feminine dress. My hands sliding over her hot skin. My tongue sliding over her taut stomach.

It wasn't until I tasted her core that I realized what we were doing and that I didn't want to stop. And that she didn't want me to.

Then our bodies merged. Floating. Drifting. Wanting. Filling.

That's how I came to be here, like this.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena's POV

When I look into Starbuck's eyes I still see the girl he once knew, that he misses. The naive, overconfident girl who thought the world would be at her feet as soon as she was old enough. Who thought he would be at her feet. When I look in the reflecting glass I see a woman whose world has been slipped out from underneath her. Whose family motto, "live to fight another day" has become a cruel joke. What else is there to do?

Fight or give in? The battle is already lost. Mine is not the only cup that doesn't rise in celebration of the coming nuptials. Across the circle is Captain Biehn looking as bleak and empty as I feel.

"We'd never thought you'd do it Bucko!" Greenbean claps his hero on the back.

A bittersweet smile crosses my face as I watch everyone letting go of their concerns for a while to celebrate a momentous event. It didn't surprise me. I knew since I first met him when Apollo brought him for the holidays during their Academy time that Starbuck craved a family underneath the lothario bravado. I just thought it would be with me, not the woman I spied in Biehn's arms just a few sectars ago. A woman whom, I noticed, carefully avoided now even glancing in the Captain's direction.

A chill ran up my spine and I turned away, consumed with sudden doubts about keeping silent about what I learned a secton ago during my last post‑trauma exam. The one during which I was supposed to be cleared for service with my squadron and patrol with my wingmate. But I hadn't been cleared and I when I left the exam room I wasn't in the mood to deal with Captain Biehn still waiting in the seat he wouldn't budge from even though he insisted he wasn't in the Life Center to see Cassi.

Biehn jumped up when I came down the hall after my exam without a clearance transmitted to my file and I struggle to hide the mix of dread and joy flooding me. I wanted him to go away. I didn't need a friend or anyone right then. I had no idea how to handle the practicalities of what I had just been told, but I did not feel alone. I couldn't help it, my face broke out into a smile so big my cheeks hurt.

"So you got cleared?" Biehn should have been assuming, but there was an obvious lilt of question in his voice. I considered the possibility that he'd had shared my suspicions about the tiredness that dogged my heels much longer than it should have after I was released back to quarters. Maybe I should have lied, but I didn't. Instead I clasped my fingers over his forearm and led him out of the Life Center. Then I told him the truth.

"Seal to me," he insisted after I said that I didn't think I was going to interfere with Starbuck and Cassi's sealing plans. I felt so guilty at his honor. He could have rushed to tell Cassi and break up the plans so he could end up with the woman he really wanted. Instead he grabbed and kissed me when I quickly refused the proposal. Like there had been before there were sparks in our kiss and I ignored the protests in my brain that sounded like Starbuck's voice and let myself believe I could keep the paternity of my baby secret. To shut him out I deepened the kiss.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Starbuck POV~

With only a few days left before our sealing Cassi cornered me as were walking and discussing the details of the ceremony and, my favorite part, our post‑sealing trip.

"Starbuck," Cassi censured, correctly deciphering the gleam in my eyes. What harm was there in planning a few hands of pyramid while she was, um, resting?

"Aw, Cass..." I began to cajole when something caught my attention.

Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have even paused in conversation, I would have just kept going. But it wasn't just anyone. It was her. With another man. Someone else who might hurt her. Someone who wasn't me.

One micron I was discussing my post‑sealing trip and the next I was microns away from taking apart the Captain from the Green Squadron. I realized in that micron that it was something that I had been wanting to do for sectons. Long before he was strangely present when Athena informed me she was resigning her flight status and would no longer by my wingmate. Clearly, my suspicions about his presence were being confirmed.

"You sure move quickly," I hissed as I stalked over to them, forgetting about Cassi, about our plans.

"Hmmm, what?" Athena asked, turning towards me with dazed eyes and moist, swollen lips.

My hands balled into fists. I couldn't stop the words from spilling spitefully from my mouth. " Orion, Bojay, me, and now him!" I hissed.

"Can we speak privately?" she raised her chin, not letting the tears that flood her eyes fall. Good girl, I thought irreverently. My stomach fluttered.

I looked her over, as if she were offering me more than conversation. I took pleasure in the spark of anger I aroused as I grabbed her arm and dragged her off into an empty room.

"You sure you just want to talk?" I leaned in closely as we stood alone a few centons later.

"What exactly is your problem, Starbuck?" Athena asked, not backing off my my closeness. I could feel her breath against my lips. Her heat warmed my body. "Am I suddenly not allowed to kiss whomever I want?"

The swift transition from being on the offensive to the defensive caught me off guard. Aroused me.

"Funny, now you have nothing to say," she hissed, an undecipherable gleam in her blue eyes.

"Are you getting sealed to him?" I blurted out.

"He asked a few days ago and I've been thinking it over," she admitted.

"And he was trying to convince you to accept? Did you?" I grabbed her arm, our faces were mere millimeters apart. My other hand slid over her hip.

"I said I was thinking about it." I felt her breath on my lips.

"Then think about this," I said recklessly as my hand slid up her arm and under her hair. Clasping her neck I barely had to move to press my lips over hers. "And this," I whispered as my teeth nibbled her bottom lip and then my tongue soothed the damage. Her breath teased my mouth, daring my tongue to slip into her warm, moistness. I could never turn down a dare. My hand moved to cup her head as I drank my fill, tasting, soothing, arousing.

I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest. My other hand stroked the sides of them through her shirt eliciting shivers from her form just as my tongue elicited moans from her throat. Her fingers were buried in my hair as I continued to fuse our mouths. I reveled in her desire as I urgently stimulated the rest of her body. Her breath came out as a groan as I moved my lips down the curve of her chin and neck. Her hips pressed impatiently to mine as I nipped her collarbone.

"Feel that!" I thought as I buried my pulsing shaft against her pelvis. I cupped her firm ass and pressed deeper as my teeth nibbled her sensitive nipples through her uniform. First one, then the other. Nothing existed but the heat, scent, and taste of the woman pressed against me.

~Athena's POV~

Frak! One micron with this man and my senses desert me! Taking a deep breath and I moved back and straightened my spine.

For a few days I let myself be swept away in Biehn's plan. It was convenient, but wrong. I had to tell him the truth and face the consequences for what I had let happen between us.

"I need to tell you something," I said, as his hands slid under my shirt and cupped my bare, throbbing breasts.

My voice startled him and he stiffened and let me go. He stepped away and looked like he was going to run. I was tempted to let him, but I kept on track and grabbed his hand and tugged him towards some crates to sit down.

"We've never talked about what happened on Agro Ship Talus," I started, feeling him stiffen against me.

"Is that why you're thinking about being sealed to Biehn? To get back at me?" he interrupted.

"No, yes, partly. What do you mean get back at you? How..." I sighed. He was doing it again.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked.

"No, will you..."

"If you're not in love with him how can you consider sealing to him?" Starbuck jumped out of his seat and glared at me just like my brother Apollo would have.

"Because I'm pregnant!" I stood up and yelled at him, without mentioning the doubts I had been struggling with that aligned with his consternation.

"I mean, really...you're what?" Starbuck's eyes widened and he took silent and still as he digested my announcement. My heart constricted, but stopped myself from apologizing from the confession he had wrested from me so unceremoniously, instead I stared mesmerized by the play of expressions over Starbuck's face. Waiting for his reaction.

After a few aborted attempts to speak, he whispered, "Bojay?"

I raised my chin and let it fly. "It's yours Starbuck. I have medical scans to prove it." The look of Starbuck's face rocked me and for the first time I began to think about how this would impact him beyond his immediate sealing plans. He had just thought he'd found his father, was preparing to be sealed, he had been reaching out for family in a way I hadn't seen since Apollo brought him into ours. I really had no idea what I had unleashed and I felt a moment of fear that had me covering my stomach with my hand protectively. I watched warily as his eyes followed and remained on that part of my body.

"This doesn't have to change anything. You can be sealed to Cassi in a few days and I'll raise our child!" I blurted out in sudden panic.

"No other man is going to raise my child!"

"Oh. If you want." I cleared my throat. "If you want you can be involved."

"This is not how I imagined it," Starbuck said quietly, looking broken.

"What did you imagine?" I asked in a whisper. My heart was squeezing uncomfortably. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I was thinking about the time we spent in the wood many years ago and I officially adopted him into our family. Woods like the ones he had been found in as a child after his family had been lost to a Cylon attack. Then about the approximation of those woods where our child had been conceived. My reverie was interrupted by his hand reaching out and touching mine.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course, but it's too soon to feel anything?" I moved my hand and he placed his where mine had been. I put my hand over his, it was automatic. And it was intimate. I heard his breath catch and he stepped closer and put his other hand on me. His eyes were fixed on that spot. He had to have felt my heart speed up. He sucked in a breath and looked me in the eyes. They were wetter than he had been.

"I need some time to think about this, promise me you won't do anything rash," he asked.

What else could I do but agree? Before I had time to consider what I would do next we walked back into the corridor to discover that Cassi and Biehn hadn't been fuming over our rude abandonment, but instead were coming to an understanding of their own using their lips. And tongues.

"It's beginning to make sense!" I heard Starbuck growl as we approached them. I flushed and looked away in guilt. Staarbuck's fingers tightened on my shoulder and I looked over at him. "I guess all sealings are off!" He said loud enough to get the attention of the couple still in a clinch.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded. His focused attention didn't miss the glances that both Cassi and Biehn shot my way.

"You knew." The glare pointed at me told me that it wasn't a question. I just nodded. Starbuck struggled with himself, seeming to not be able to decide who to attack first, but then he just shut down and stormed away.

"He's right about the sealings." I confirmed. I was tempted to follow Starbuck and try to reason with him, but the truth was while I felt guilty about not telling him about his fiance's dalliance with my ex, none of us were innocent in this situation. We all had a lot to process. Biehn tried to apologize to me, but I patted his arm and let them both off the hook before I took off on my own. I needed nap.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Athena's POV~

It's been three days since I told Starbuck the news. Since then I've been spending too much time in the Children's Classroom. I know it doesn't take centars to hang up decorations or to grade assignments. I still haven't heard that the sealing that is scheduled to occur in a cycle has been cancelled. I was wasting my rest period waiting.

I sigh as I lean back and check and see if the garland is straight.

Starbuck has been back from patrol with his new wingmate Sheba for centars now. I thought that he at least would come speak to me before the ceremony to inform me of his decision to go through with it. To tell me whether or not we were going to announce his paternity and how he planned to be involved in raising this child. Maybe he was still angry with me and had forgiven Cassi? But I had thought for sure that the embrace I had witnessed between Biehn and Cassi hadn't been goodbye. Either way, I'd heard nothing and by now he had to be busy getting ready for the sealing.

As if conjured by my intense thinking, Starbuck's voice interrupted my still undefined disappointment.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." I turned, but did not rise.

"The room looks pretty, fun. The kids must love you for a teacher," he commented as he came to stand behind the desk next to my chair.

"I hope so," I said and turned the chair to face him.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come see you, I've had a lot to do," he began. "A lot to try and figure out." He sat himself down at the edge of the desk.

"My sealing is off."

I bit my lip to prevent my relief from seeping out at the sound of the words I had been waiting to hear.

"As you already knew, there have been feelings between Cassi and Biehn for sectars now. Feelings they no longer can suppress as it happens," he said wryly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Cassi should have told me." Starbuck cut me off. "It's not like I didn't stray myself. Look at this situation, if I hadn't been...I can't condemn her when I've done so much worse."

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't have a very good history in asking you this, but will you be sealed to me?" he asked.

"Sealing is a lifetime commitment, Starbuck. At least for me. We've never even dated successfully." Oh, how I wanted to throw caution to the wind and accept, but I couldn't think just for myself and what I was saying was true.

I felt like I loved him and I used to be sure that he loved me. But now, I couldn't say for sure. There was so much history between us and this new obligation that it seemed too easy to delude myself that it was the kind of love that two people would share in life and beyond. All I did know that unless we did love each other like that I couldn't risk him again getting claustrophobic and leaving both of us again.

"I know how much you want to be a part of this child's life, I won't deny you that," I promised.

"But you don't know if you can trust me?" his shoulders drooped.

"We need to take time and make sure this is right," I corrected.

"Then live with me, let's give it a real try." He clasped my hands and gave me his best charming smile.

"We're not even dating, Starbuck,"I laughed.

"You're pregnant with my child. Do you really think we can have casual meals? Live with me."

Lords, this man was hard to resist.

"Live together or just room together," I asked confused.

"Live together. I want you and this child Athena." Starbuck's darkening eyes held a promise.

"I think I still need some courting before we go that far," I said, feeling ridiculously shy all of a sudden.

"You can call the shots, for now. I've asked Apollo to wait for us in Adama's office. I owe it to them to be up front about this." He held out his hand.

I took it.

Father was, well, Father. Surprised, but not angry. I knew he had a soft spot for Starbuck and I suspected he already knew before we told him who the father of this baby was. Whether from Doctor Salik or his own resources I would never ask.

Apollo's reaction was surprising.

"You should be sealed." He crossed his arms and glared at us just as endearingly as an older brother should, though in direct contradiction to his expressed feelings on the matter of Starbuck and I just a yahren ago.

"I asked," Starbuck said.

"And why did you refuse?" Apollo asked of me.

"Apollo, that's not really our business." Father put a restraining hand on my big brother's shoulder.

"She refused because she's smarter than I am." Starbuck put his arm around my waist. "Until a couple of days ago I was going to be sealed to someone else. We need some time to rebuild our relationship so for the next few sectars I'm going to court her and hopefully I'll be able to convince her to seal with me. Either way, we'll raise this child together."

"Well, congratulations are in order," my father broke in, "to the parents!"

"Parents?" Starbuck and I looked at each other in shock.

That got Apollo laughing as my father ordered a bottle of Ambrosa to be delivered.

"We're going to be parents," Starbuck whispered in panic and awe.

I was speechless. I had never looked at it that way. What if things didn't work out between us? How could we raise a child together.

"Wasn't I good?" Starbuck asked.

"You were masterful." I looked over at him and chuckled.

"Deserving of a kiss?" he nudged me with his hip.

"Maybe." I raised my eyebrows at him.

His hand tightened around my waist.

"Not in front of my family." I laughed at his audaciousness.

"You owe me," he said.

"Not so sure about that, Starbuck. Have you figured out how are we going to announce all this? What about the cancellation of the ceremony?" I asked.

"Well, the ceremony isn't exactly canceled, there's just been a bit of a cast change. After that we can announce our news," he said.

Cast change?

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Starbuck's POV~

I knew he had been putting on an act for the Commander and sister. Apollo was never that agreeable. Especially where his sister was concerned.

"Would you mind telling me what in hades you're doing with my sister, this time?" Apollo demanded furiously as soon as I left Athena's rooms a centar after we had delivered the news.

"Well, I think that should be pretty obvious given her condition." Even I winced as that quip came flying out of my mouth. Then I couldn't wince after Apollo's fist landed on my jaw.

"Frak it, Apollo!" I cursed through my fingers.

"She was, you, you took advantage of her!" he growled, not one iota calmed by his punch.

I wisely backed out of his reach.

"I probably did," I admitted.

"At least you're honest about being a creep! And now she's pregnant and you won't be sealed to her!" his hands were balled into fists again.

"She turned me down, I swear!" I held up my hands. I wasn't going to hit him, though each throb of my jaw tempted me to do just that.

"Probably because she knows you can't stick around and be responsible," Apollo hissed.

That made me mad.

"Do you want me to force her to seal to me? Do you want me to promise you in blood that I won't ran out on her and our kid? I think you know me a little better than that, Apollo," I said.

Apollo's anger faded a little. Instead of punching me, he dragged a hand over his face.

"Did you wonder how she got pregnant?" he asked me in a sudden swerve of conversation.

"What?" I was thrown by the question. Did he think I didn't know the facts of life?

"Did you ever wonder how she could have gotten pregnant with both of you up to date on your control shots? I checked with Doctor Salik, it shouldn't have happened," Apollo told me.

I had wondered, but shrugged it off to the trickery of Lady Luck. Obviously, Apollo had other thoughts.

"Are you thinking this might be Iblis?" I asked, reluctantly seeing where he was going.

"Or the ship of lights. They brought Athena back to us, maybe this was part of their design?"

"Iblis didn't strike me as the fatherly type," I said, though another part of me admitted Iblis might as part of a larger diabolical plan. My panic must have shown on my face.

"If Iblis did this Bojay would be the father, not you. I don't even want to imagine what you're thinking." Apollo shook his head.

Not being one to dwell on those thoughts I let Apollo's logic calm me and moved on.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Do you love her?" he asked me.

I had been expecting a threat. That I could have handled.

"I care about her, like she was my own sister, she's..." I searched for something to say, and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Not exactly like a sister," Apollo's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"No, not exactly," I couldn't wipe the grin off my face in time. "She isn't my sister and she is an alluring woman."

"Starbuck," Apollo warned.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I care for her a great deal. She's a good friend. We have fun together. I...I like being around her," I admitted.

"If you hurt her again Starbuck, I swear what I just did to your jaw will feel like a tickle," he warned.

"Duly noted," I said.

"I'm sorry about Cass and Biehn, though given the circumstances..." he said.

"Yeah, well. Guess things just worked themselves out," I said. Lady Luck again.

"Only for you buddy." Apollo snorted. "So how about a toast at the O Club before the ceremony?"

"Sure," I smiled, happy that peace was restored, but disappointed that other plans would have to wait. "Where's Boomer?"

"Waiting for us, with some ice for you," Apollo clapped his arm over my shoulder as we headed for much needed fortification.

It wasn't easy watching Cassi take vows with another man. Even harder than I had imagined. I tried not to let it show, knowing that more eyes were watching my reaction than the surprise couple on the stairs in front of the Commander. As well as the woman I hoped to get up there with me before our child was born.

My heart skipped a beat as it did every time I thought about "little Starbuck."

I was going to be a father.

It wasn't a concept easy to grasp. Especially not with Athena standing there looking as slim and alluring as ever. My fingers itched to feel the changes in her body. But other than the one kiss after we left her father's quarters she hadn't let me close and kept insisting that it was far too soon for her body to have noticeably changed.

Despite her orders, my hand slid of its own accord up her arm and my knuckles rested on her hip. I breathed deep, taking in the scent of her hair. Flowers. I knew it was was synthetic, but it still reminded me of the fields on Caprica. I ached for her and not just physically. I thought back to Apollo's question about how I felt about his sister. It was definitely more than as a sister, maybe more than I had ever been willing to admit.

I bit back a grimace as Athena's elbow jabbed me hard on the waist. "Stop it," she hissed under her breath.

Ornery creature that I was I grinned and slid my hand around her waist. Now she either had to make a scene or let it stay. It wasn't exactly courting, but it did make me forget for a few centons why we were here.

"You'll pay for this," Athena promised under her breath.

I couldn't wait.

"Everyone is going to wonder about us." Athena pulled me aside after the ceremony was over to berate me for my little performance.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." I winked.

"Starbuck!" she scolded, unable to hide her enjoyment of my devilish compliment.

"Well, you are." I shrugged.

"I was all prepared to comfort you, you cad." She put her hands on her hips and absently shook her hair behind her shoulders.

"But this is so much more fun. No one has to be bitter against Cassi for dumping me and they can just be happy for them."

"True," Athena said. "But now people will wonder about us. How long this has been going on. All that."

"Did you think people wouldn't notice us living together? Or you, um, getting as large as a battlestar?" I asked.

"Jerk." Athena pretend glared at me. "We haven't decided anything yet!"

"But you'll still be sexy to me," I swore, putting my hands on her back and pulling her towards me. "And maybe by then you'll let me prove it?"

"You have a one track mind," she rightly accused.

"Two tracks, I'm also thinking about the gambling, which I'll be doing on the Rising Star with Chameleon in about two centars," I teased.

"You're right. A two track mind." She slid her arms around my neck.

"First things first," I said before sliding my lips over hers. "Now, on to that second thing. You sure you don't want to come with us?" I invited, pleased by her bemused expression when I pulled away.

"Watching you and Chameleon gamble is not exactly my idea of a fun time, but thanks. Besides I'm not on furlon," Athena shook her head. "Why don't you invite Apollo or Boomer?"

"My jaw is still sore thanks. Besides your brother has something special planned for Sheba and Boomer has patrol," I said. "Chameleon and I will be fine without you. He's not just a gambling buddy, he's a good friend."

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Now."

"You're not going to make an appearance at the celebration?" she asked.

"And what, make a toast to the happy couple? Maybe someone else could be so magnanimous, not my style."

"Then have fun." she kissed my cheek and looked at me for a moment before twirling out of my arms and rushing off with a wave.

I waved back with a laugh, relieved she didn't press the issue. I didn't think she was still in love me, not like she was before everything fell apart between us, but I was willing to bet big that she hadn't been all that eager to wish Cassiopeia and I the best had we been sealed as planned.

As expected, Chameleon was a good companion. He didn't cast any sympathetic glances, he made no comments about Cassiopeia, and he asked no questions about my obvious closeness with Athena during the ceremony.

"Athena's pregnant," I said casually as I threw down another chip.

"Really," Chameleon responded in a similarly casual tone.

"It's mine," I said.

"That's news." Chameleon didn't take his eyes off the spinning wheel, but I could feel his attention on me just the same. "Going to seal with her?"

"Eventually. She turned me down on first pass," I said.

"Smart girl." Chameleon grinned.

"How so?" I was mildly offended by that.

"Not taking a man under duress. You'd do nothing but resent her. She makes you work for it you'll appreciate it more," he said. "Do you love her?"

I pulled my winnings towards me and placed my bet for the next spin before answering.

"She's family and a good friend. Not sure about the rest," I admitted, a little more truthful with him than I had been with Apollo.

"You'll figure it out. Congratulations on your entry into fatherhood." Chameleon clapped me on the back.

I could swear I saw his eyes glisten as he looked at me.

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Athena's POV~

Newly formed family quarters near the Blue Squadron launch bay were immediately available when we checked. A yahren after the Destruction there still weren't many warriors in a family way among the Galactica crew. Now, three sectars after our first discussion about our impending parenthood Starbuck was insisting that we move in before my condition became undeniably obvious. I wasn't sure about his reasoning, but I was going along with him.

"I'm not arguing with you, Starbuck. I'm just...nervous," I explained. I was feeling overwhelmed as we stood in the empty chambers that we were planning to call home. I had come around to agree with the notion that living together would make things easier for us and better for our child. I had also come to believe that Starbuck was serious about our building a relationship between us. This, though, was a big step however much we were already doing things out of order. But, truthfully, I longed to be with Starbuck as much as I ever had and I found it hard to resist.

"About what?" he asked, putting his arms around my thickening waist.

"About everything. The gossip, the stares, us." I shrugged as he used his hand to press my head to rest on his strong shoulder.

"Has nothing I've done over the past few sectars convinced you that I want us to be together?" Starbuck asked.

"It's not that," I protested and then gave in. "Not completely."

"Dammit, Athena. I don't know what else to do!" Starbuck angrily pushed me away. "Haven't I been attentive? Faithful? What more do you want?"

"You can start by not doing what you just did." I put my hand on his arm, stopping his agitated pacing.

"What?" he asked.

"If this is going to work you have to not pull away whenever I express my feelings. I'm admitting I'm scared of this step. Aren't you?" I asked.

Starbuck let out a breath and finally looked at me, in his eyes I could see the mirrored fear.

"This has nothing to do with how much attention you're paying me. Or how faithful you've been. I appreciate all that, I really do, but this is never going to work if we can't communicate with each other," I said.

"What does that mean?" he asked, without rancor or accusation.

"For better or worse this," I pointed to my stomach, "binds us for the rest of our lives. It's pretty terrifying!" I laughed. "It's about time we admitted it to each other."

Starbuck nodded, a wry grin on his face.

"This doesn't mean that we have to be joined at the hip all the time. That's what I'm most afraid of. If we're going to be living together, we need to tell each other when we need space, without fear of retribution," I put my hands on his cheeks. My mother once told me that if you love something, set it free. It was about time I began to listen to her advice, seeing as I was going to be a mother myself and had hopes of my kid listening to me. Even a little bit.

"So, I can go play pyramid next cycle?" he asked.

"Yes, go play." I laughed and rested my forehead against his. "Sometimes this is so tiring, this being adult."

"I know," his hands slid around my waist and pulled me against him. "I'm not sure we're meant for it."

"Well, we'd better be or this kid is gonna be even more screwed up than either one of us." I put my arms around his neck.

"It'll be the best of both of us, I promise." Starbuck kissed my forehead. "Now, you still owe me a kiss."

"I do not." I shook my head.

"I'm sure you do and make it a good one."

His breath tickled my lips. He wanted it good. I made it good. Breathless, Starbuck was the first to pull back. My eyes were at half mast as I took in, with a great deal of satisfaction, the light glinting off of Starbuck's moist lips.

"So, when I'm not out playing pyramid and you're not out planning Apollo and Sheba's sealing we get to do this?" he rasped.

"That's part of the deal." I pulled away with a laugh.

"I think I might like this living together," he growled and spun me around.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, living with Starbuck?" Dietra asked. The doubt inherent in her question was echoed in the faces of my other friends sitting in my newly furnished quarters.

"He's been pretty faithful over the past few sectars, ever since Cassi threw him over, as far as I know," Brie looked to see if anyone had contradictory evidence.

The other women shook their heads.

"I have more news," I said into the anxious silence.

"Like...?" Sheba prompted, already knowing what was to come.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"That explains why you stopped flying," Dietra said, referring to the rule that banned pregnant women from active warrior duty. "Starbuck's I presume."

"Does he know?" Brie asked.

"Of course he knows, right?" Dietra looked at me closely.

"That also explains the weight gain," Brie said half to herself.

"Brie," Sheba scolded. "She looks wonderful."

"Now that I know she's pregnant. Besides, she should have told us before," Brie pointed at me accusingly.

"Did this happen before or after Cassi and Biehn got sealed?" Dietra asked.

"Before, after Bojay died," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I...I didn't know how this was going to all turn out. We needed time to adjust."

"Wow!. You both got pretty lucky that Cassi and Biehn fell in love," Brie said, quite accurately.

"Is Starbuck happy about the baby?" Dietra asked.

"I...I'm not sure," I looked down at my hands. I didn't know how much to trust his behavior. He was an honorable man and wouldn't abandon me, but was he happy about having a baby after having sworn not to do that until we found Earth? Was he happy about it being me?

"Athena, he's thrilled!" Sheba protested.

"Yes, he's happy about having a kid to teach to fly and gamble. I think he even feels good that he'll go on in a child. As for the rest, it being me, I really don't know," I said with a tinge of sadness.

"I think you're being blind," Sheba said.

"Has he proposed?" Brie asked.

"He did, Athena refused him," Sheba said.

"You refused him! Starbuck proposed and you said no?!" Brie's eyes widened in shock.

"Sealing is a lifetime commitment, it shouldn't be forced," I said.

"But it's Starbuck, landing him would be a..." Brie's eyes were wide.

"Brie," Sheba glared at the blond.

"I won't seal to him just because we share a child. There has to be more," like love, I finished in my head, but the words were echoing throughout the empty room anyway.

"And you shouldn't," Dietra put her arm around me in support.

I appreciated the support, but inside I was wondering, much like Brie, why I hadn't jumped at the chance. Why I wasn't happier.

Once the girls had left I decided it was the perfect time to get used to the new quarters. Starbuck, I knew, would spend the cycle in the barracks after cleaning out his squadron mates of their wages. This cycle I was going to spend my sleep cycle here, alone, in this place that I would likely live for some time, raising my child, with or without Starbuck.

Living with Starbuck.

Ignoring the niggling of my practical side that asked "for how long," a large smile spread across my face at the thought.

I would be sharing this space with Starbuck. Lieutenant Starbuck. Heck, I'm sharing this, I put my hands on my slightly protruding middle, space with his progeny. If you had asked me over a yahren and a half ago, I would have said that we would get to this point and would have predicted it would take a few yahrens and a lot of work. This was definitely not what I had been envisioning. And that was the crux of my decision to reject Starbuck's obligatory proposal. I wanted Starbuck to want me, to love me, not feel obligated to be with me.

I knew that I was holding onto the distinction too dearly and causing my own distress, as well as tense discussions like the one Starbuck and I had shared here in our new home earlier that day.

Enough of that, I vowed! From here on in I would take each cycle as it came. I would, as Sheba advised, let Starbuck's actions speak louder than his words. This was a new life, in me and between us and I had to give it a chance. If not for our sakes, then for the sake of our child.

To be fair to Starbuck, he had been nothing if not true to his word over the past sectars. He was courting me, much as he had when I had first come aboard the Galactica. This time without the added bonus of other women, which given the gossip network on this ship I figured I would know. All of the gossip I heard centering on Starbuck was the swirling speculation around his break up with Cassi, her precipitous sealing ‑ along with speculation of her gestational state ‑ and his renewed attentions to me. As far as I knew, when he wasn't on patrols with Sheba or otherwise on duty, he was by my side. He had even snuck into a couple of my pre‑natal examinations in the Life Center, visits happily orchestrated by Cassi who also knew our secret.

Well, from the look of me in the reflector and Brie's words, it wasn't going to be a secret for long. I had tried to ignore it, but my uniforms were fitting too snugly for comfort. It was time for me to order natal‑sized uniforms, though I had hoped that news wouldn't be so close on the heels of the news of our new living arrangements.

"Perhaps it's best to get everything over with at once," I said into the empty room.

I wondered how Starbuck was going to take to this new change. "Oh please, he'll probably be thrilled," I thought to myself and rolled my eyes as I straightened the blanket on the bed that filled almost the entire bed chamber in our new quarters. Any new development in my pregnancy was like exploring a new region of space for him, he feigned disinterest, made a few jokes, but underneath he was like a kid getting a new toy. I figured a change in clothing was bound to amuse him.

Looking at the bed I couldn't help but wonder about sleeping arrangements. Despite sectars of serious courting he hadn't even made a half‑hearted attempt to sleep with me. Until the baby was born he could sleep in the other room, though I hadn't ordered another bed for that room.

I sat down heavily on the bed. Was this part of his new courting style? Was it a lack of desire? Was it because of my condition? Did my growing form disgust him? Looking down that the floor I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I guess I would find out soon enough.

I'm in the woods, but it's no copse that I've ever seen before. The air is so crisp and fresh. Life surrounds me, though I can't see any of the birds or animals that I know are going about their lives as if I were not here.

I look up and revel in the warmth of the single sun. It's shining through the leaves and branches, weaving rainbows on the ground. Splashing color on my pure white gown.

I feel a cool breeze tingle over my bare arms and back as I step over the trunk of trees and fallen branches. Smaller fauna and flora carpet the way as I step through in my bare feet. My stomach is heavy with child now, but it does not impede my progress.

I know I have never been here before, but I sense that I know where I am going, what I am seeking. I run a loving hand over my welcome burden, feeling a contentedness spread through me, deepening my smile of enjoyment of this summer's day.

As I pass I pick a few white flowers off a trailing bush and begin to weave their stems together after inhaling their delicate scent. So much more beautiful than the synthetic scents created in the fleet.

"I have to agree, though I've not experienced them myself. Things that are natural are often more fulfilling than the unnatural."

"Zac," I looked up, without any surprise. Though I could not identify where I was headed, or to whom, I somehow knew.

"You're looking beautiful, Sis," he said.

"I'm not quite this large yet," I scolded, without rancor. "Is this what it will feel like?"

"I doubt in your world you'll feel so light on your feet once you reach that size," Zac snorted.

"I could always hope. What cryptic message do you have for me this time?" I asked.

"Same old, same old, I'm afraid," he spread his hands out in a gesture of innocence.

"Choices. Are there really any more choices to make? I thought things had worked out rather smoothly, considering," I said.

"Not by a long shot. You haven't gotten to the point where the choice I'm talking about needs to be made," he shook his head. "Well, it could be, but you're both so stubborn."

"You're kidding," I threw my head back and sighed, enjoying the tickle of the pollen‑laden air in my nose. "You're not suggesting..."

"No, I'm not saying you should have accepted Starbuck's proposal. It was characteristically noble, as much as he might protest he's of the contrary nature, but it wasn't made with his whole heart. The time hasn't come yet for the choice, for both of your choices," he said, touching my arm lightly.

"Oh, Zac," I threw myself, as much as I could with my bulk, into his embrace. His arms closed around, holding me tightly. It was a safe and much‑missed embrace.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Almost like...a boot being dropped.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

Darkness. Recycled air. Dream.

My eyes adjusted and in the darkness I made out the not‑so‑stealthy figure of Starbuck undressing by the other side of the bed. My lips curved into a delicious grin as I let him continue to believe I was asleep and let myself enjoy the show. When he was down to his briefs and had lifted the blanket up to slip inside I spoke.

"I assumed you would be sleeping it off in the barracks," I said.

He was only slightly startled as he looked over at me as he continued to slide under towards me. "I have patrol in a couple of cycles, I didn't imbibe, too much."

I didn't even dignify that with an answer.

"Shouldn't there be more fanfare for our first sleep cycle together," I said as he settled on his back next to me.

"Tada! So, what are you wearing," he looked over and leered.

I loved how he could make me laugh even through my nerves.

"That's for me to know, and you..." I let the sentence dangle.

"Oh yeah," he took up the gauntlet and rolled to his side and slid his hand under the blanket towards me. "Soft. Smooth. Oh, wait, that's your skin. Doesn't seem to be much material. Bare arms. Aw, that's covered," he narrated as he ran his hand over my body.

"Feels like a sleeveless sleep shirt," he said triumphantly as his hand rested on my bare knee. His mouth was centimeters from my forehead as he was bent at the waist. "Couldn't fit the pants over this bulge?" he accurately accused as he slid his hand under my shirt up to my stomach.

"And what of it," I tilted my chin up and looked into his eyes.

"Lucky me," he said as he stroked me seductively, low.

"Hmm," was all I said as the flames of desire began to lick inside me.

"I think I owe you a kiss since you set all this up without my help. And for letting me out this cycle, Mommy," he said.

"Mommy is not a seductive pet name!" I said, without any heat.

"Right now it is," he said as he moved to lean over me. "Believe me."

"Okay," I sighed as his lips moved down to hover over mine.

Please, please let him not stop this time.

My tongue moved insistently to meet his and I slid my hand into his hair. My other hand slid over his bare torso. I tasted the sweet, expensive ambrosa he had been drinking, feeling as intoxicated as if I had drank it myself.

Hot. Our kiss went on and on, more and more hungry. For the first time in sectars I could feel the desire unleashing from his body. What was tightly coiled, was suddenly washing over me in waves.

His hand slid under my bare thigh and lifted it around his hip before he rolled over onto his back. When he stopped I was straddling him, his desire pressing insistently on my wet, hot core. His fingers teased my waist as his tongue showed me what he wanted to do. He wasn't asking. He was going to take.

My shirt floated down to the floor as his mouth clamped onto my throbbing nipple. I arched back over him as his fingers rubbed my bottom. I couldn't stop my moans as he laved first one, then the other swollen nub.

Then his lips were on mine again as his fingers found my core. Hard and fast. I wanted something else. Before I could plead he was inside me and I was gripping him, both of us close to the edge.

Later, as I lay naked and sweaty in his arms I secretly laughed at my own fears.

"I've been wanting to do that for sectars. There was no way I was going to sleep beside you and not do that. I take it you don't mind?" he asked.

"Were you just being a gentleman all this time?" I looked down at him and asked.

"I was courting you," he said simply.

"I thought you didn't want me because I was getting too fat, and a hundred of other paranoid fears," I admitted with a relieved laugh as I rested my head on this sweaty chest.

"You know, you didn't used to be this insecure," he said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I was, I just didn't admit it," I played with the hairs on his chest.

"I guess that makes sense. And you are not fat, you are beautiful. And you'll still be beautiful when you are fat. And I'll still want you," he kissed the top of my head.

"You didn't used to be this...open," I hit on the word I was looking for.

"I guess we've both changed a lot over the past yahren," he said.

"Cassi is responsible for this," I said.

"Aw, come on Athena..." Starbuck tensed.

"I don't mean that in a bad way. She was mature enough to guide you, not push you like I always tried to do. I'm grateful to her for that. Honestly," I said.

"You were kind of immature," he said in a snooty tone.

"Looks who's talking," I tapped playfully on his chest. "Are you still, you know, hurting over her sealing to Biehn?"

Starbuck was silent for a few moments and I knew he was wondering how honest he should be with me. I didn't prompt him. Or push him.

"You know, most people don't mention their lovers ex‑girlfriends while they're in bed with someone else," he joked.

It wasn't exactly the deep response I had been looking for, but I liked the sound of "lovers."

"No, they probably don't," was all I said.

"You should get some sleep." Starbuck kissed the top of my head again.

"You too," I planted a kiss on his chin before settling in his embrace and lulling herself to sleep with the word "lovers" lingering in her mind. I had momentarily forgotten the dream Starbuck had interrupted as I luxuriated in this dream come true.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Starbuck's POV~

"If you don't want to go on this mission I'll understand," Captain Apollo said to me after the briefing. "There are others who are qualified to go, even though you're up on the schedule."

"I'm sure there are, but there's no reason for me not to go. It's not like little Starbuck is due in the next few days," I said.

"I just thought you might like to be nearby in case she comes to term early," he said.

"It's not like she's ever around anyway." I couldn't help the bitterness in my tone.

"The project is important."

Both of us were referring to the bridge display technology upgrade that Athena was heading up on the Science Ship and that took her away from the Galactica for days at a time over the past few sectars.

"I know, I know. Technicians will be better able to pinpoint locations and interpret scans if they have more accurate representations of data. Digital technology on the bridge is vital to our security. I've heard it all from your sister. I was hoping we'd be sealed before the baby was born, but with Athena away most of the time we haven't even had a chance to discuss it, never mind do it." I was too disquieted by the topic to stand still and started fidgeting.

I sensed, rather than saw, Apollo's grin as he watched me jiggle around. It was no secret that he enjoyed seeing me on the receiving end of what I usually dished out.

"She's not going to deny you access to the baby even if you do split up," he reminded me.

"That's not why I want to be sealed!"

"What is it then?" Apollo asked.

"I...I don't know!"

"Dammit, Starbuck," Apollo exclaimed.

I looked at him in surprise. What was he so pissed off about?

"You expect my sister to sit obediently and wait for you to be off duty and have no life of her own. And you ask her to get sealed so you can be an involved father to your child and expect her to accept? You're lucky she's agreed to live with you and let you be involved with that attitude!" Apollo leaned forward and was in my face as he delivered the first angry words I'd heard from him since he found out I had gotten his sister pregnant. And he had punched me.

"You don't know what goes on between your sister and I," I said angrily.

"Maybe not, but I know what I do see," Apollo responded with as much heat.

"Well, maybe I'll have time to think about it on this mission," I snapped.

Apollo just shook his head and walked out of the barracks.

"You haven't exactly proposed to Sheba you know!" I called out.

"Looked like Apollo was upset with you in that briefing," Sheba noted as we headed for their shuttle that would take them to the planet where they were to trade for goods and information.

"Yeah/" I shrugged, not wanting to delve too deeply into the subject, again.

"What did you do now?" Sheba wasn't deterred by my monosyllabic response.

"Don't we have a mission to prepare for?" I scowled at her.

"It's about Athena, isn't it?" she said.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked.

"It's not hard to figure out," Sheba shrugged. "That's what it's usually about these days."

"He's angry at me because he thinks I'm treating Athena badly." I sh1ook my head in honest disbelief at the thought.

"I don't think he thinks that. I think he wants more for her than you've offered to stardate," Sheba said.

"I'm living with her. I've asked her to seal to me, a number of times. She's turned me down, as she always has. I plan to be an involved father, what more is there?" I threw a sharp glance her way.

"That's true. You have," she agreed.

"Then how can I be treating her badly?" I shook my head.

"You're not very supportive of her work, for one thing," she said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't asked her to stop working, even in her condition," I said.

"Come on, Starbuck. I spend centars at a time alone in space with you. Do you think I haven't noticed how annoyed you are that Athena's been spending so much time on the Science ship? With all of those young, male geniuses?" Sheba asked.

"Are you suggesting I'm jealous?" I scoffed.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"I don't think Athena is cheating on me." I dismissed the idea out of hand.

"Why aren't you jealous?" Sheba asked.

"Athena's honest, and she's pregnant!" I looked at my wingmate like she was crazy.

"Do you think she's unattractive in her condition?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said, thinking about just how attractive she looked and felt when I had said goodbye to her half a centar ago. If anything, Athena's beauty was blooming along with her condition. Her golden skin glowed, her blue eyes sparkled, her hair was shinier, and her skin was softer. Not to mention her fuller breasts that overflowed my palms when I soothed her aching.

"Why shouldn't other men be attracted to her also?" Sheba asked.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked sharply, my hands bunched into fists. "Is there someone else?"

"There's no one else, but there might be someday. There might be someone who loves Athena and doesn't want her around just because she's had his child," Sheba said.

"That's not how it is," I protested. "Stop confusing me."

"You're both my friends and I've tried to stay out of this, but you two have a baby on the way in a couple of sectons. A child that will need stability, not two people playing house until someone better comes along," Sheba said. "Imagine how confused that child is going to be if you two don't get your act together?"

"That's why I've asked her to get sealed to me." I sighed in frustration. "Why don't you tell her to accept for the child's sake?"

"And what has Athena said when she's refused?" Sheba asked.

"That she doesn't take sealing lightly. That it's a spiritual lifelong commitment. She wants to be sure that it's right for us. I'm not sure what she means."

"I can't believe I have to explain this to you. What she's saying is that she's not going to get sealed to someone who proposes for convenience's sake rather than love."

I stopped walking. Hadn't I, in all these sectars together, told her that I loved her? Did I in fact love her, in the way Sheba suggested Athena needed to hear in order to seal with me? "Does she love me like that?" It was suddenly vitally important for me to know.

"Starbuck, I can't answer that." Sheba shook her head and put her hand on my arm.

"Please, Sheba. If this is what she's waiting for, I need to know," I pleaded.

"I've never asked her that." I knew she was hedging, but I got it. She already felt like she had said to much. I looked down, frowning at the blank ground. Why would she seal to me if we weren't in love? My stomach clenched. Why did I want to seal to her so badly if I didn't love her? Was I, as Apollo intimated, merely taking up a challenge? Or trying to create an automatic family believing it'll all just work out?

Before I could think on it more, the rest of our mission mates showed up.

"I'd be more comfortable if we went down in our vipers." Boomer said what all of us were thinking and remembering.

"As long as Starbuck doesn't end up as sheriff we should be all right," my loyal wingmate intoned.

"Though, with him around we're bound to find a bevy of beauties," Jolly said.

"A bevy? You been watching those melodramas on the IFB again, Jolly?" Boomer snorted.

I just glared at them, even though the banter had lifted my spirits.

In the end, I didn't get appointed sheriff, but there was a bevy of beauties. A not‑so‑friendly bevy of beauties. A bevy of non‑human beauties who didn't like humans very much, well, actually just human males. Accordingly, they imprisoned us ‑ in some rather embarrassing circumstances none of us like to discuss ‑ and allied themselves with Sheba, "our imprisoner." It took Sheba over a secton to get us released into her custody and get the supplies she needed to continue transporting us to the human prison planet in the next sector.

I have a feeling the razzing on this one won't die down soon. At least Sheba isn't making us kneel before her anymore.

"I'm glad you're back, buddy." Apollo clapped me on the back once I walked out of decontamination.

"I wasn't sure you'd feel that way," I said.

"Starbuck." He was obviously stricken by my comment.

"I didn't mean to be flip. I can see now why you were so annoyed with me," I admitted.

"You did have time to think on the mission after all." Apollo grinned at me and the tension passed. "I shouldn't have stuck my nose in your business with my sister. She gave me an earful about it if it makes you feel better."

"Confessed when you thought we weren't coming back? Sorry I missed it." I laughed.

"That sister of mine." Apollo shook his head and whistled.

"She's a lot like you," I pointed out.

"She's a lot grown up and I shouldn't butt into your affair," Apollo said, surprising me.

"She must have really given it to you!" My grin widened. "Is she on board?" Athena hadn't appeared at the landing bay. I had assumed she was off-ship, but Apollo's expression alerted me that something else was up. "Is she all right? The baby?" I gripped Apollo's tunic.

"She's fine, considering," Apollo said.

"Considering what?" I practically yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. Considering she was very pregnant and worried about you," Apollo said.

"Was? Was pregnant! So help me Apollo, if you don't..."

"She's in labor, right now in fact..."

I broke into a run as best I could on my injured ankle towards the Life Center.

"Where is she? Where's Athena?" I yelled as soon as I burst into the Life Center.

"Starbuck." Cassi came rushing towards me.

"Where is she, Cass?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Starbuck. You need to clean up and we need to take a look at you before..."

"No, I need to see her!"

"You need to clean up first. Do you want her to see you looking like that?" Cassi spoke calmly and rationally, as she always did.

"How is she?" I asked, letting her lead me to where I could clean up and change.

"She's fine, especially now that she knows you're all right," Cassi said.

"Cass!" I clasped her arm as she turned to leave. "Is she early? Is it because of me?"

"She's just fine, I promise," Cassi said, tilting her head to study me a moment.

"Thanks." I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as she left the room and then I got ready as fast as I did when it was a red alert.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8 - End

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Athena's POV~

"Starbuck." I reached my hands up for him the micron he entered the room. I ran my eyes over him. "You look exhausted and you're limping," I murmured as he bent down and took my into his arms and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You don't look so good yourself." He chuckled as he planted kisses all over my face.

"So much for compliments."

"Well, I do like the prone welcome" He leered in my ear.

"Harumph," Doctor Salik interrupted. "I believe this young lady has some work to do."

"Are you all right?" he asked me before letting go.

"I am now," I said, and I meant it.

"Let's get this show on the road, Doc," he said.

"Women used to have to endure a lot of pain to do this," Starbuck informed me a few centars later.

"No kidding?" I said dryly, not taking my eyes off our son.

"Yeah, I mean the early contractions probably were not picnic, but before pain suppressors some women even chose to endure the pain the entire time. It took centars, even days."

I just nodded. We had read the same information in preparation for parenthood. as if he was telling me something I didn't know. I thought it was so sweet that he had been reading up on the subject. I wasn't sure if it was so sweet, however, that since the delivery, he still hadn't held his baby.

"Come hold your son," I urged.

"I'll drop him or squish him or something. He's so tiny." Starbuck's thumb was large over his son's head.

"You can do it," I told him as I handed his son into his waiting palms.

"I have to hold his head, like this," Starbuck murmured to himself. My heart swelled even more as I saw that he was moved as he held our son for the first time. "He's beautiful." His voice was filled with awe.

I couldn't stop the tears clouding my vision from spilling down my cheeks.

Starbuck sat down at my side and looked up at me.

"Thank you. Thank you for my son," he said, his own eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." I caressed our son's head. "We haven't decided on a name."

"I was thinking about that. I had plenty of time to think over the past secton. I think Zac would be perfect," Starbuck said.

"You do?" The tears flowed faster.

"Yeah, I do." He looked at me silently for a few microns. "I love you, Athena."

I thought I was going to explode with the love and joy bursting through me. The fear in him was palpable and our son, Zac, I corrected in my head, squirmed in his father's hands.

"I love you, too." I smiled up at him for the words finally said by both of us.

"Will you be sealed to me for all eternity?" His voice started as a whisper, but got stronger with each word.

"Yes." The word was barely out before his lips pressed against mine. As we kissed I realized that we had just chosen more than a name, we had chosen to love.

I could swear I heard my brother Zac exclaim "finally!" somewhere in the background.

End


End file.
